Pyschotic Attraction
by JuicePouches and GrahmCrackers
Summary: This also has humour and horror but basically Zack and Rachel's journey doesn't happen but Zack does want to leave and see the brand new attendant in the building(Aka Rachel) And has an instant pull to her even though everyone talks to Rachel they all agree she's rather odd but Zack can't help but fantasize about her he ends up stalking her and committing a rather horrific act
1. Why this even Happened

**Whenever i read some angels of death Fanfiction its a bit crappy and they turn it into high school romances more than one i wanna try my hand at it for the simple pleasure of satisfying my desires of mature sex and deep character connection while making sure to keep it in the tone of the characters I'll be using a few themes i enjoyed (Like the one i liked)And One scene i particularly liked from a smutty little oneshot one i enjoyed was "Sweetly morbid" Another was "Your decision" Both on another is on wattpad "Angels of Death ZackxRay Oneshots(SmutxRomance) Highschool love" and while the smut was rushed i really only liked the innocence one the the highschool love concept with angels of death just rubbed me the wrong way i didn't enjoy it and it kinda sucked when accurately potraying rachel and zack not making them stand out in any way i might as well have watched a Disney sitcom since all we got was a heated kiss i Understand some people's problems with zack and Ray's smutty fanfics but i really dislike the fact of not alot of smut when theres so much material to work with and I tried creating fanart but zack is hard to draw basically and then RACHEL!!!!!bish please anyway skip to the next chapter and enjoy my Fanfiction i hope you enjoy it and it disturbs you greatly its meant for my sadistic pleasures anyway****have a fantastic day **


	2. I shouldn't think when hungry

I shivered under the thin blanket cursing the rough couch under me scratching up my bandages and making me scowl."AGH FUCCCKKKK!"The sound vibrated of the walls and down the cold hallway.I sat up growling and stretching as much it irked me i needed to talk to gray unfortunately that meant going upstairs.

As i ascended the demented floor's i heard Cathy's fucking singing on the speakers making me agitated as hell.I gripped my scythe starting to shake.It was the feeling i got when people were happy.A red rippling river constantly flowing started to cloud my vision thick red splotches of blood fell into the calming scene making me cloudy and dizzy.Happiness.Laughter.Dicks.Giggling like fucking children- "Hello?"I heard the smallest coldest voice oozing with curiosity and wonder.It was delicate and sweet.I quickly grabbed at the air knotting my fingers in something soft and wet.I looked down.A big blue splotch fell into the river spreading quickly. And in a split second everything changed.Their eyes dialated in fear small and blue shining in shock.I let her down dropping her.She blinked up at me panting her small chest heaved but i noticed she wasn't trembling.She was small her long blonde hair fell to her back and was wet yet picked up where i grabbed it.Hanging off her shoulders was a long white shirt.My eyes trailed down her wet long legs despite how small she was her legs were extremely long and slender.And wet...Her feet were small and her pale skin looked so soft to the touch untouched and unblemished.I turned away after seeing a flash of of pale blue shorts.Agh nope.She looked like she was ten.The girl pushed herself off the ground and scooped up some nearby things.She must have dropped them earlier.A pair of silver buckled boots a black and white striped t-shirt and a pillow a white cardigan and some black shorts"Watch where your going!" I spat at her.She stared up at me then made a sound in the back of her throat.I guess she wanted to say something but decided against it cause she walked away quickly.Thoughts creeped into my brain that was the most depressed brat i'd ever seen.I had a mission already but i suppose could take a slight detour.

His eyes were so strange.They frightened me.I pushed myself out of my chair and my boots hit the floor.I stumbled and walked to the control room door.Cathy told me not to go in here but i was bored.My eyes scanned the door and i grabbed the knob."Tch.I didn't take you for a naughty brat.".I froze and clutched my bag tightly standing my ground."... What's wrong brat."I could feel and hear footstep's coming up to me until they were right behind me.I pushed my hand into my bag and grasped my gun.I felt a rush of air and then "HEY!"The voice was right in my ear and i spun around and i rested my finger on the trigger.I scanned him.He wore a maroon hoodie with black designs.It held an unwashed stench and reeked of blood.Made sense because it was soaked in it.And his face was covered in bandages he was like a villan in a child's movie.The large scythe stood by him barely matching his incredibly tall height shining.He was slim and bared his teeth making it appear her had fangs.Pearly white fangs.And he wore black jeans-"You aren't afraid!"I met those strange eyes my gun right between them."HEY WHAT THE HELL!"He bellowed when i failed to give him an answer."No i don't fear you.However your appearance is startling."I lowered and my head frowning"I Apologise...You startled me."I put it away and went back to my plan"If that's all you wanted is too stare at me then please go.Or lend me a hand on my task." "Someone's being naughty." I sighed and put my hands by my side again"I'm not in the mood for this. Help me or be on your way." I heard swift movement as those large feet walked away.I frowned and pushed open the door.

Tch.How dare that brat speak to me that way.I wasn't going to allow this.I glared at her before walking off.I know i'll tell on her.Then i'll stop being all curious cause she's not afraid of me.I froze.She's not afraid.I turned on my heel and walked back toward the door.I dont make good decisions when i'm hungry


End file.
